More Than a Feeling
by dezifish
Summary: He knew this wasn't the way things shouldn't have been, but in a moment it wouldn't matter. Closing his eyes, he could see the two most important people in his mind, then he gave his last silent prayer. Follow two strangers who's lives will be forever tied in dealing with aftermath of one tragic event. AU, Note there is character death and slightly depressing theme.


**New story, still working on the others. Hopefully this will please you for now.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any profit from Inuyasha etc.  
**

_Life it seems will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters, no one else_

I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free

_Fade to Black-by Metallica_

Candle light flickered throughout the room, papers and glass bottles scattered about the floor. The pain, no the suffering seemed to be getting worse each day. He knew he could live with the pain. He had been for most of his life, it was the suffering he couldn't.

At first it was manageable, he found writing to be his outlet. It was when he started writing, he met her. She was the shining light in his dark dismal life. Her smile alone could chase away the darkness. But it seemed as time progressed, so did the suffering. He never told her about his constant suffering, no matter how much he had come to love her. He didn't want to taint her purity.

Cracking a depressing smile to himself, it didn't matter how hard he tried to spare her, after today she would forever tainted by his darkness.

*Flashback*

He finally came to the decision. He was going through with it, even though it took days for him to come to terms with it. He knew he wanted her there. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

*Ring**Ring*

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hey, it's me." He said.

"Hey yourself stranger," the female voice replied. "It's been almost a week since I've last from heard from you. Busy with work I take it?"

"Yeah…." He paused, "I guess you could say that."

The tears were silently streaming down his face, but he didn't let it show in his voice.

"Listen, I need you to come by my place in an hour. Do you think you could do that?" he asked.

"Sure, anything for you!"

"Kay', thanks."

Hanging up the phone, he let everything go. This would be the only chance he got before she got there. He didn't want her to see the monster he really was.

*End Flashback*

Looking at the clock, he knew she would be here in ten minutes. It never took her long to get to his place. She was always early anywhere she went. He always told her it would get the better of her one of these days. How ironic, he thought to himself, today would be one of those days. Picking up the phone once again, he dialed a number he hadn't in years.

*Ring**Ring*

"Tashio Bar," a gruff voice answered.

"Let me talk to the owner," He said.

"Who should I say is calling?" the gruff voice asked.

"His brother."

He could hear the phone being set down on the counter and shouting in the background.

"What the hell do you want Whelp?" a deep baritone voice demanded.

"I'm done." Was all he said.

"Done with what?" the baritone voice asked. "Is this all you called to tell me after seven years?"

"No…" He said. "I need you to do something for me."

He looked down at the table in front of him, a black metal object staring at him.

"Inuyasha," the baritone voice said, "Like I told you then, and I'm going to tell you now; you're responsible for cleaning up your own messes. I'm not going to clean up after you anymore!"

The man named Inuyasha, picked up the metal object off the table giving it look over.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not asking you to take care of me." Inuyasha replied in a serious tone.

There was a knock at the front door. Inuyasha knew it was her and that he didn't have much time left. Getting up from the table with the phone in one hand and the metal object in the other, he walked into the living room. He could hear her knocking on the door to let her in.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. I'm not going to be able to do it." Inuyasha said giving a glance to the door.

"Who's her?" Sesshomaru asked in an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha once again looked at the door. She was banging and shouting from the other side telling him to let her in, saying it wasn't funny to lock her out. Again how ironic he thought, he kept her from his darkest secrets.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the phone.

"Sessh, everything's been taken care of except for her. That's why I want you to keep an eye on her for me." Inuyasha said in a serious tone while looking at the metal object in his hand. "I want you to know that I loved her, make sure you tell that to Kagome."

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked confusingly.

Inuyasha knew he could hold it in much longer, the tears were streaming down his face. "I want you to know that I love you too, Big Brother." He said in a sobbing voice.

Bringing the metal object to his mouth, he could hear the woman, Kagome, on the other side of the door banging and screaming his name in panic, and his brother yelling his name from the phone. Inuyasha knew this wasn't the way things shouldn't have been, but in a moment it wouldn't matter. Closing his eyes, he could see the two most important people in his mind, then he gave his last silent prayer and pulled the trigger.

Silence…..was all there was….

On the other side of the door stood the woman named Kagome in shock, and on the other line of the phone stood Sesshomaru in disbelief. Little did they both know that their lives would forever be tied together by Inuyasha and the tragic event.


End file.
